


Rooftop Talks

by FourEyedMonster



Series: Let The Sanity Gang Be Happy Please Windy I Beg Of Y-- [2]
Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: Fletch does a midnight round and lands on the roof to talk to someone.





	Rooftop Talks

“Never took you for the kind to have an existential crisis on a roof.” He landed on the roof with a thump, the slanted surface was hard to stick to. Fletch wobbled and gained balance.

Posey looked down at him and smiled wryly, “Never took you for the kind to fly around at midnight, but here you are.”

“Got space for one more?” Fletch asked, gesturing at the spot next to Posey. Posey shrugged.

“All yours, dude,” She responded. He sat down and crossed his legs. The street lamps were out, no one else was awake in the residence. The city was quiet for the first time in weeks. No more scarecrow stalking to the street in hope of finding someone to kill. No more Instrumen holding meetings and hiding in the shadows. No one on the streets. Everyone was safe and happy in their homes.

Everything was quiet except for the small chirps of crickets. Heartswing was supposed to be open at this time. But Valerie couldn’t bring herself to keep it open after midnight after what had transpired.

The city had been shaken to its core, it deserved a break.

“I have a question,” Fletch said. Posey raised an eyebrow and turned to him. He surveyed her eyes, face. A large gash on her cheek was healing. Bandages ran up her arms and side. Posey herself was wearing overalls and a tank top. Her scarf sat in her lap, unattended.

“Why?” He inquired.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” She said, keeping monotone.

“Why turn on Dr.King? After everything, why turn on the Scarecrow?”

She paused and looked down at her scarf. Picking up it, she slung it across her shoulders.

“Do you know how Ted died?”

“No. . . they told me someone killed him and that he won’t be coming back.”

Posey nodded and hummed, “Attley was frozen and couldn’t move. I knew what he was going to do so. . . I just ended him.”

She looked up at the stars.   
“Oh,” He looked up at the stars.

“I did it for Attley,” She said, smiling softly, “I do it all for Attley. She’s why I’m still here, really. And I just. . .”

Posey’s expression fell and she frowned. Her shoulders hunched forwards.

“I don’t know why she still loves me.”

Fletch was caught off guard as Posey started to shake. Her breathing became broken with sobs. She gripped onto her scarf for support.

“I hurt her! Why didn’t the NO just kill me right there! I’ve hurt people! I. . .”

She looked at him, “I hurt you, I’m so sorry. I really am I-- almost killed you I’m sorry. If Attley hadn’t stopped me--. . . I’m sorry I’m--”

She covered her face. He set a hand on her shoulder, unfortunately, a bandaged had been placed there for a good reason. She flinched and shrunk away from his touch.

“Look, you’re improving, you have support now,” He offered a smile, Posey’s breathing became for steady and she relaxed.

“We’re not going to hurt you as the other scarecrow did. We’re not going to hurt you as other humans did. We’re going to help you.”

She looked at him. He reached around her shoulders and gave her a small hug.

“Hey Fletch,” She smiled, “Thanks for that.”

“No need to thank me.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m exactly used to this.” She didn’t shrink away from the affection this time.

Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> B l e a s e


End file.
